Verlorene 2: Tennessee Waltz
by Arionyxle
Summary: Sequel Fanfiction of "Verlorene". Lima tahun berlalu, wanita itu masih jua terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Hingga seorang gadis datang membawa "Tennessee Waltz" dan siap menjadi sosoknya yang lain. M for Mature contents; lime/lemon/PWP, gore, bloody. AU. For Mega Shiroi Sora.


**Osaka, Desember 2008**

Kapas-kapas putih terjatuh menimpa tanah musim penghujung tahun. Kristal es berguguran dari petala raya menuju dasar bumi manusia. Malam menjadi khidmat manakala sang rembulan tak tampak di sela-sela terawang awan-awan pucat, malam tak berbintang manakala Desember datang.

Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan musim ini bahkan sanggup membekukan setiap insan yang berani menantang keagungannya. Maka dari itu, kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dalam rumah; tak ingin menanggung resiko kalau-kalau badai salju datang menghempaskan mereka tanpa adanya komando, apalagi aba-aba.

Berdiam diri di depan perapian merupakan salah satu hal yang paling tepat untuk dipilih manakala guguran es tengah berjaya di musimnya. Namun, nyatanya bukan hanya cara itu saja yang dipilih sebagian orang untuk menghangatkan diri. Seperti halnya dengan si gadis pirang yang satu ini.

Memang, perapian dibiarkannya menyala, setidaknya hal tersebut mampu membuat hangat seisi ruangan. Hanya saja bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuh sang gadis merasa terbebas dari hawa dingin yang menusuk, melainkan oleh sebuah aktifitas lain yang dilakukannya bersama seorang pemuda di atas sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah rumahnya tersebut.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar sama sekali dari sepasang Adam dan Hawa itu, hanya suara deritan pegas yang mendominasi keheningan di antara keduanya.

Dua sejoli yang tak bersuara tersebut rupa-rupanya tengah saling menggamit rapat bibir mereka satu sama lain; bibir si pemuda tergamit oleh bibir si gadis, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sesekali mereka tampak memainkan lidah di dalam mulut lawan jenisnya, bahkan saking tak menghiraukan dengan apa yang keduanya tengah lakukan hingga air-air liur mereka pun berjatuhan menimpa sofa di bawahnya.

Sekian lama pagutan bibir itu berlangsung, maka semakin hangat pulalah suasana yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak lagi mereka rasakan usikan musim dingin menyelinap liar ke dalam pori-pori kulit keduanya, justru yang mereka inginkan saat ini adalah ruang gerak yang lebih leluasa.

"Mmmhh...," erangan itu menyela keheningan yang sedari tadi berkuasa. Suara syahdu itulah yang paling disukai si pemuda dari gadis yang saat ini tampak lemas tertimpanya.

Tak selang sepuluh detik, sang pemuda tampak mendudukkan tubuh si gadis yang semula berada di bawahnya hingga berada di atasnya. Kedua tubuh yang tak berbusana itu terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel di antaranya. Setiap jengkal kemulusan yang dimiliki gadis tersebut dijamah liar oleh tangan nakal si pemuda, kulitnya yang kuning langsat itu pun terlihat berkilatan terpantul cahaya ruangan yang cukup terang.

Sejenak pagutan kedua bibir mereka pun terlepas manakala kadar oksigen yang mereka dapatkan tak cukup membebaskan mereka untuk bernapas.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya lembut si pemuda terarah pada sang gadis yang sepertinya mulai ikut terbawa dengan permainan yang ditawarkannya.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk; mencoba tak ingin mengecewakan sang pemuda yang telah memberikan sebuah sensasi yang mungkin tak akan dilupakan olehnya seumur hidup. Jawaban mengiyakan tersebut diterima si pemuda dengan penuh suka cita, tampak lengkungan bibirnya menghiasi wajah sewarna tembaga miliknya itu.

Sontak sang gadis merasa jari-jemari pemuda tersebut mulai meraba-raba daerah yang selama ini mencirikan identitasnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Tak sanggup menolak, gadis itu pun pasrah saja dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan sosok pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih setahun ini.

Kedua tangan si pemuda mengangkat pelan pinggul sang gadis hingga gadis tersebut tak benar-benar duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Namun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu melihat mimik ketakutan pada wajah rupawan sang gadis di hadapannya, terlebih kedua iris mata sewarna samudera yang dimiliki sang kekasih menyorotkan kegelisahan yang amat sangat.

Sontak saja pemuda itu menghentikan aksi yang sebelumnya akan ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun ia tak harus memaksakan kehendak yang semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya saja.

"Mengapa kau diam?" tanya si gadis memerhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah penuh dibanjiri peluh.

Sejenak keduanya berdiskusi dalam diam.

"Apa kau takut aku menyakitimu?" Kali ini si pemudalah yang melontarkan pertanyaan pada si gadis berambut pirang sepinggang tersebut. Pemuda itu melihat ada sorot ketidaksanggupan pada kedua mata kekasihnya, tentu saja ia tak berani melanjutkan permainannya lebih jauh lagi kalau di antara mereka ada yang merasa terpaksa.

Gadis tersebut menggeleng pelan sembari terus mengelus-elus dada bidang si pemuda berambut hitam. Sosok pemuda yang biasanya tampak dengan rambutnya yang diikat satu itu pun tak luput pula mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, bukan gelengan kepala." Sang pemuda terus saja mendesak si gadis untuk memberikannya sebuah jawaban pasti.

Tanpa aba-aba apa pun tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengambil tindakan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh benak si pemuda sebelumnya. Kali ini, bibir si gadislah yang mengunci rapat bibirnya. Tanpa punya kemauan untuk mengabaikan, lantas saja dibalasnya ciuman itu dengan gairah yang juga tak kalah berapi dari si gadis.

Bibir si pemuda sudah mulai beralih menjamah leher jenjang gadis tersebut. Tak ada semilimeter pun bagian atas tubuh gadis itu yang luput dari lelehan saliva-nya.

"Shi... ka... nhhh...," desahan sang gadis membuat si pemuda kian terhipnotis dengan dosa yang memang tak akan pernah disadarinya itu. Jemari si gadis semakin erat menjambak rambut hitam si pemuda seakan berniat mencabut rambut-rambut itu hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, kini dua tubuh itu telah benar-benar menyatu. Entah kapan pemuda tersebut memasukkan benda haram miliknya ke dalam lubang hangat yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja mereka pun tak kuasa mengelak kalau permainan ini semakin lama semakin memanas saja.

"A-aahh...!" Erangan duniawi tersebut kian mengeras saja. Jeritan pelan tak kuasa ditahan keduanya manakala suam-suam kenikmatan menggelayuti birahinya.

Syahdu suara itu mungkin hanya mereka saja yang dapat mendengar; tanpa dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding yang memang bisu, pun tanpa diusik oleh detik jarum jam yang mengganggu.

Sofa hitam itu bergoyang-goyang hebat seakan ada dua ekor beruang raksasa yang tengah berhibernasi di atasnya.

Tak ada yang mendakwa karena tak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan perbuatan mereka. Andai saja kalau Tuhan itu bisa dianalogikan sebagai "orang", mungkin saja Dia-lah satu-satunya yang dapat mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu. Namun, kasusnya berbeda, Tuhan tetap saja Tuhan, Dia punya cara tersendiri untuk menghukum setiap hamba-Nya.

Sementara itu, detik-detik berganti menjadi menit dalam hitungan keenampuluhnya, begitupun dengan menit yang bermetamofosis menjadi jam pada detik ke 3600-nya. Waktu berubah, semua hal tak akan lagi sama.

Dua sejoli yang beberapa saat lalu masih kita temui lihai dengan permainan orang dewasanya di atas sofa, kini mereka tengah berbaring kepayahan di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh-tubuh tanpa busana itu tampak ditutupi selimut hingga mencapai atas dada keduanya. Kepala sang gadis nyaman bersandar pada bahu tegap pemuda di sebelahnya.

Kedua mata mereka tampak terpejam, namun mereka sama sekali tak sedang terlelap; hanya tengah melonggarkan otot-otot yang sempat menegang.

Sang gadis membuka katupan kedua mata birunya, diliriknya si pemuda yang baru saja dipuaskannya tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Shika?" tanya si gadis pada kekasihnya.

Si pemuda yang tengah terpejam sontak saja membuka matanya, "Apa kau memanggilku, Ino?" Rupanya pemuda tersebut tidak begitu jelas menangkap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si gadis.

Sosok gadis yang disapanya Ino itu pun sedikit bermain-main dengan bahu telanjang si pemuda dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut padanya. Lantas si gadis mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya setelah lulus High School ini?"

Pemuda itu memutar badannya menemui si gadis hingga dua wajah itu saling bertemu pandang, "Aku sudah diterima di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea, sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan studiku di sana."

Tampak raut tak senang tergurat dari wajah gadis berambut pirang itu, "Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku, begitu?" tanyanya seraya membelakangi si pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru tersebut.

"Aku akan terus mengirimimu _e-mail_... kalau perlu setiap hari," ucap si pemuda berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya sembari mengelus-elus lengan sang gadis di hadapannya.

Sosok gadis yang disapa Ino itu pun tampak kembali membalikkan badannya menemui sang pemuda, "Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

Lantas pemuda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, tampak pula selengkung senyuman merendai bibirnya. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan mengambil Psikologi di Universitas Tokyo...," ucap gadis tersebut seraya membalas senyuman yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya, "...dan mungkin aku juga akan meneruskan usaha Ayah menjual bunga di kota tersebut." Pungkasnya melengkapi.

Sepasang kekasih itu boleh saja mempunyai rencana tentang masa depannya masing-masing, namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah Tuhan persiapkan terhadap keduanya. Bisa jadi suatu saat nanti mereka tetap akan seperti ini, atau justru sebaliknya; mereka tak akan saling mengenal lagi satu sama lain.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Image Cover © mobiletoones

Tennessee Waltz © Patti Page

—sebuah fanfiksi **Suspense/Crime/Romance** dengan **Yamanaka Ino** sebagai karakter sentral—

**Peringatan:** Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Lemon/Lime/PWP, semi-explisit gore, bloody, rate-M untuk konten dewasa lainnya.

**Catatan:** _Fanfiksi ini merupakan sebuah sekuel dari fanfiksi terdahulu saya yang berjudul __**"Verlorene"**__. Maka dari itu, saya sarankan agar pembaca terlebih dahulu membaca prekuelnya karena fanfiksi ini sedikit-banyaknya mempunyai hubungan dengan si pendahulunya._

.

.

.

**a Birthday Fanfiction **for Mega Shiroi Sora

* * *

**Verlorene 2: "Tennessee Waltz"**  
© Arionyxle

* * *

**Tokyo, September 2012**

Matahari senja sudah beberapa jam lalu tenggelam di ufuk Barat, rembulan pun tampak mulai merangkak naik menuju pertengahan langit.

Empat tahun yang lalu, gadis pirang itu masih kita temui dengan impiannya untuk melanjutkan studi di Universitas Tokyo. Beruntunglah Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya, ia pun dapat diterima di universitas ternama tersebut karena sebuah beasiswa yang ia dapatkan, bahkan sekarang ini dirinya tengah dipusingkan dengan tugas akhir perkuliahannya dalam menyusun skripsi. Bidang yang dipilihnya pun tak main-main, yakni Ilmu Jiwa alias Psikologi.

Yamanaka Ino, nama si gadis, tampak fokus menatap layar komputer _portable_ di hadapannya, sesekali mungkin disela dengan seruputan teh hangat yang setia mendampinginya. Iris mata _aquamarine_ miliknya pun terlihat tak seperti biasanya; Ino memang tipikal orang yang telaten terhadap sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura...," gumamnya pelan diiringi dengan kernyitan dahi. Sebaris nama yang baru saja diucapkannya itu memang terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri, "Seorang psikopat wanita yang tega memutilasi seorang pria."

Rasa penasaran gadis tersebut tiba-tiba muncul setelah ia membaca sebuah artikel di salah satu situs pewarta di Kota Tokyo. Lantas ditiknya nama wanita asing itu pada kolom pencarian, tak berapa lama sederet _link_ pun bermunculan; mengindikasikan bahwa nama si wanita memang cukup dikenal. Namun, anehnya, mengapa ia tidak tahu siapa wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut?

Ino pun terlihat memilih-milih artikel yang hendak dibacanya, tapi sepertinya semua artikel menjurus pada satu permasalahan yang sama, yakni kasus mutilasi yang dilakukan Haruno Sakura. Ditekannya lalu tetikus kala ia merasa ada sebuah artikel yang memang menarik perhatiannya. Situs pemuat artikel itu terbuka, si gadis pun mulai membaca.

"_Kakunodate, 2007. Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat pria di sebuah sudut diskotik dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan; seluruh tubuhnya hancur seperti telah dicabik-cabik oleh serigala liar. Diketahui dari identitas yang ditemukan kepolisian setempat bahwa mayat tersebut bernama Akasuna Sasori, seorang pria pendatang yang berasal dari Kota Yokohama. Seminggu setelah dilakukan penyidikan terhadap mayat si korban, diduga korban dibunuh secara membabi buta oleh tersangka yang diketahui adalah seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Motif dari pembunuhan itu pun tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dendam._

_Tersangka mengaku bahwa ia tidak menyesal telah membunuh pria tersebut. Justru sebaliknya, ia amat puas melihat si korban mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam, rupanya pria tersebut merupakan kekasih tersangka. Wanita itu mengaku bahwa ia telah dicampakkan si korban dan harus menanggung malu bertahun-tahun lantaran mengandung anak hasil perbuatan di luar nikahnya dengan pria tersebut."_

Ino sedikit terhenyak dengan isi berita yang baru dibacanya, gadis itu pun tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda ketidak habis pikirannya. Lantas dicarinya berita-berita lain perihal pembunuhan tersebut, sepertinya ia ingin lebih tahu perkembangan yang terjadi setelah bertahun-tahun kasus itu berlangsung. Maka, ditelusurinya deretan _link_ yang mengarah pada berita terbaru seputar kasus tersebut.

Pencariannya pun terhenti manakala didapatkannya sebuah rujukan artikel yang sepertinya baru-baru ini dibuat. Lantas dibukanya _link_ menuju berita yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"_Tokyo, 2012. Lima tahun setelah kasus pembunuhan sadis itu berlangsung, keluarga dari si korban mulai kembali menuntut tersangka Haruno Sakura di pengadilan. Hal ini bukan kali pertama bagi keluarga si korban mengajukan hal tersebut, namun usahanya yang berkali-kali itu pun gagal lantaran kondisi kejiwaan tersangka yang disinyalir agak terganggu._

_Namun, setelah menjalani rehabilitasi di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Kota Tokyo, kejiwaan si tersangka pun berangsur memulih. Dan, hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan keluarga korban untuk kembali menuntut wanita itu di meja hijau._

"_Saya ingin melihat wanita jalang itu dihukum seberat-beratnya, bahkan dihukum mati saja sekalian," ucap Chiyo (60) yang diketahui adalah nenek dari korban pembunuhan tersebut._

_Bagaimanapun tersangka harus mempersiapkan diri apabila pihak pengadilan mengabulkan tuntutan yang dilayangkan keluarga korban."_

"Wanita itu ada di Tokyo? Aku harus menemuinya." Gadis berambut pirang tersebut pun lantas mematikan layar laptopnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, siang ini Yamanaka Ino akan mendatangi seorang wanita yang dikenalnya melalui artikel kemarin malam itu. Gadis bertubuh semampai tersebut tampak baru saja turun dari taksi yang mengantarkannya menuju sebuah pusat rehabilitasi khusus penyandang gangguan jiwa.

Berbekal celana _jeans_ serta balutan _cardigan_ hijau yang dikenakannya, lantas Ino pun memasuki gedung itu seraya dihampirinya seorang perempuan yang berjaga di bagian informasi. Sejenak Ino tampak menyingkirkan tas selempang miliknya ke belakang pinggul.

"Selamat siang, saya Yamanaka Ino... saya ingin menemui seseorang," ucapnya berusaha ramah pada wanita berseragam putih-putih tersebut.

"Apa Anda kerabat dari orang yang ingin Anda temui?" tanya wanita berseragam itu sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Apa yang datang ke tempat ini hanya kerabat dari orang-orang yang direhab di sini? Apa ada kebijakan seperti itu? Saya hanya ingin menemui seseorang... itu saja." Ino mulai merasa sedikit kesal dengan wanita di hadapannya ini, tak ada lagi ramah-tamah.

"Maaf, memang peraturannya seperti itu, kecuali Anda mempunyai janji dengan dokter yang menangani si pasien rehab." Penjaga itu coba menjelaskan.

Ino tampak memutar matanya kesal, begitupun dengan darahnya yang mulai naik nyaris ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura!"

"Anda ingin menemui Haruno Sakura?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyela pertikaian lidah antara si gadis pirang dengan si penjaga. Rupanya seseorang yang menyela itu adalah seorang wanita muda berambut pendek dengan jas putih yang dikenakannya. "Saya Shizune... kebetulan sayalah dokter yang menangani orang yang ingin Anda temui itu."

Beruntung sekali Ino tak harus bersusah payah mencari sang dokter, justru dialah yang datang sendiri padanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, saya Yamanaka Ino." Gadis tersebut memperkenalkan diri dengan sesungging senyuman yang tampak merendai wajah manisnya.

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol sambil berjalan saja," ucap si dokter seraya mengawali langkahnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Ino.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor pusat rehabilitasi, tampak hilir-mudik pasien-pasien rehab tengah bermain dengan kawan sependeritaannya.

"Saya seorang mahasiswa Psikologi dan tengah menyusun skripsi," ucap Ino mengawali pembicaraannya. "Saya tertarik untuk mengangkat kisah Haruno Sakura ke dalam skripsi yang akan saya buat."

Dokter cantik itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan maksud yang diutarakan gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut. Lantas sang dokter pun tersenyum, "Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menjauhi Sakura lantaran mereka menganggap bahwa dia adalah seorang _psycho_ berat."

Ino pun tampak memerhatikan apa yang tengah dokter itu jelaskan padanya, "Apa dia berbahaya?"

Dokter Shizune kembali tersenyum lantas menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia bisa saja berbahaya di waktu-waktu tertentu, misalnya ketika ia ingat perlakuan keluarganya saat mereka menendang dirinya keluar dari rumah sewaktu ia hamil."

Sekarang giliran Ino yang mengangguk-angguk. Sedikit keraguan di hatinya muncul untuk meneruskan niat menemui wanita tersebut. Beruntung kalau Sakura mau bersikap baik terhadapnya, kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa dirinyalah yang menjadi korban mutilasi wanita itu selanjutnya. Ino pun tampak merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku akan tetap menemuinya." Gadis tersebut pada akhirnya mantap mengambil keputusan.

"Kau tidak takut?" Dokter Shizune agaknya sangsi dengan keberanian yang ditunjukkan si gadis. Bahkan kalau dirinya boleh mengira-ngira, mungkin Ino hanya mampu bertahan lima detik ketika berada di ruangan perempuan bernama Sakura tersebut.

Tak disangka, gadis yang kali ini menguncir rambutnya itu tampak menggeleng cepat. Sejenak Ino menghela napas, "Aku harus siap dengan segala resikonya."

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan si gadis, tiba-tiba saja dokter berambut pendek tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Shizune terlihat mengarahkan telunjuknya pada suatu tempat, "Kau tinggal lurus saja... ruang isolasi Sakura berada paling ujung."

Raut wajah Ino lantas menampilkan ekspresi senang yang tiada terkira, "Dokter mengizinkanku menemuinya?" Gadis itu bukan main kegirangannya.

Dokter muda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya diiringi pula sebaris senyuman yang melengkung dari bibirnya, "Hanya saja saya harus benar-benar memastikanmu aman...," ucap si dokter memperingati, "...tak ada tas, jam tangan, perhiasan, atau benda apapun selain dirimu sendiri."

Lantas Ino pun menyerahkan semua benda-benda yang baru saja disebutkan dokter itu, hingga ia benar-benar tak membawa benda apa pun ke dalam ruang isolasi Haruno Sakura. Selain dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja beserta pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya.

Dan sekarang si gadis mulai melangkah menuju ruangan yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya akan ia masuki. Langkah kakinya agak tersendat-sendat, mengingat siapa yang akan ia temui di dalam sana; Haruno Sakura si wanita pemutilasi.

Sesekali terdengar suara tegukan ludahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar tengah diliputi rasa gelisah. Tampak pula lelehan keringat yang mengucur dari kening serta pelipisnya; gadis itu sungguh kepayahan dibuatnya.

Sekarang ia pun telah tiba di depan pintu ruangan yang ditunjukkan sang dokter sebelumnya—sebuah ruang isolasi yang terletak paling pojok. Gadis tersebut coba memberanikan diri untuk sekadar memutar engsel pintu ruangan itu, namun belum sempat ia memutarnya, keraguan kembali menggelayuti pikirannya.

'_Buka atau tidak, ya?'_ Hati dan pikirannya tengah berperang untuk memutuskan suatu pilihan.

Gadis itu tampak membenamkan kelereng indahnya, ia tengah berusaha memantapkan hati. Tak berapa lama, iris biru matanya kembali terlihat seraya dengan pasti diputarnya engsel pintu tersebut dan sontak pun pintu itu terbuka.

.

.

.

'_Wanita itu tidak gila... tidak ada wanita gila yang masih ingat dengan anaknya,'_ gumam hati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tadi siang kita temui berada di sebuah pusat rehabilitasi.

Ya, saat ini Ino tengah memutar kembali ingatannya ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tadi siang. Gadis itu tampak meletakkan sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang tengah dibacanya, rupanya kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi tersebut masih terlalu membekas dalam ingatannya.

Sejenak pandangannya tampak beralih pada jam weker yang terletak di atas meja rias kamar tidurnya; hampir tengah malam, namun gadis itu masih belum jua terlelap. Padahal esok ia harus kembali membuka toko bunganya pagi-pagi sekali.

Ino pun terlihat membenarkan letak bantalnya sekadar mencari posisi yang sekira dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Memorinya pun kembali memutar saat-saat dimana ia dan sosok wanita bernama Haruno Sakura terlibat dalam obrolan yang cukup serius di sebuah ruang isolasi.

Setelah pintu itu dengan lancangnya dibuka oleh si gadis berambut pirang, ia sontak menemukan keheningan yang begitu terasa di dalamnya. Ino hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan bercat putih polos dengan sejumlah perabotan yang tak cukup banyak; hanya sebuah tempat tidur, meja kecil dan dua tempat duduk.

"Selamat siang," sapa si gadis ketika dirinya telah benar-benar berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ino berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaan gugupnya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya selain itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sosok perempuan yang tampak duduk sembari memandang keluar jendela pun sepertinya tak peduli akan kedatangan Ino.

'_Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu pasti Haruno Sakura.'_ Dakwanya setelah melihat sosok wanita yang tengah menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela tersebut. Wanita asing itu memang memilki ciri-ciri fisik yang serupa dengan sosok Haruno Sakura yang sempat Ino baca, terlebih rambut merah muda sepundaknya.

Si gadis terlihat menutup pintu ruangan kemudian. Dirinya tak bergerak, masih berada di depan pintu; ia hanya tengah menunggu respon yang hendak dilontarkan Haruno Sakura atas kedatangannya.

Sakura sepertinya tengah amat fokus dengan kegiatannya memandangi langit hingga kehadiran Ino pun diabaikannya. Lama menunggu respon tak jua didapatkannya. Ino mulai berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar kehadirannya bisa diterima oleh si wanita yang parasnya belum diketahui olehnya tersebut. Ya, tak ada cara lain selain mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu.

"Anda Haruno Sakura?" tanya si gadis coba memberanikan diri. Sebenarnya butuh waktu agak lama buatnya untuk mengambil keputusan ini.

Namun, sayangnya, sosok wanita berpakaian putih-putih itu—khas pasien di tempat ini—belum jua mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ino mulai merasa kedatangannya akan sia-sia belaka. Mungkin wanita tersebut sedang tak ingin diganggu, terlebih oleh gadis sepertinya yang memang asing bagi si wanita berambut sewarna bunga lotus itu. Ino pun mengambil keputusan untuk urung meneruskan niatnya menjadikan Haruno Sakura sebagai objek skripsinya. Lantas si gadis kembali mengambil langkahnya untuk beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa lama, suasana memang terasa kian sunyi saja, terlebih kala sebuah suara yang bernada sedikit berat itu tiba-tiba memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Ino tak mungkin tuli untuk tidak mendengar sebaris suara yang baru saja berhasil di tangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang suara wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

"Sa-saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan dari Sa-Sakura-_san_." Si gadis pun tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sedikit perasaan takut tiba-tiba meruahi sanubarinya.

Terdengar sebuah tawa ringan dari sosok wanita yang masih saja menatap langit itu, "Apa yang kauharapkan dari wanita gila sepertiku?" Tawa itu terhenti manakala si sosok mengalihkan pandangannya dari raya angkasa menuju seorang gadis yang tengah berada di ruangannya.

Ino tampak terhenyak, detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat berpacu daripada biasanya. Dilihatnya wajah si wanita bernama Sakura tersebut. Batinnya serasa berkecamuk tak percaya, _'Be-benarkah dia pembunuh itu? Seorang wanita cantik yang masih sangat muda?'_

"Mengapa kau diam?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sumbar. "Duduklah."

Gadis berpostur semampai itu pun dengan sedikit canggung mengambil sebuah kursi yang lantas didudukinya. Keberanian Ino untuk mengeluarkan sesilaba perkataan pun tampak ditinggalkannya entah di mana. Jarak antara kursi yang didudukinya dengan wanita itu pun tak bisa dibilang dekat.

"Apa kau terbiasa mengobrol dengan jarak sejauh ini?" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Sepertinya saat ini, dialah yang mempunyai cadangan kosakata berlebih dibandingkan sang pemeran utama.

"Ma-maaf." Hanya itu saja yang mampu diucapkan Ino, lantas dimajukannya kursi yang tengah didudukinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sejenak si gadis terdengar menelan ludahnya, "Ma-maaf sudah me-mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda, Sakura-_san_."

Wanita berbola mata _parsley_ tersebut tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku senang ada lagi yang mengunjungiku...," ucapnya sedikit tertahan dahak, "...setelah nyaris seminggu aku tak dikunjungi siapa pun."

Sepertinya obrolan ini pun sudah mulai menghangat, kekakuan ini sudah sedikit mencair; begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Ino. Gadis itu merasa jadi lebih mudah untuk mulai bertanya ini-itu pada sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang terakhir kali mengunjungi Sakura-_san_?" tanya Ino yang telah berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Wanita tersebut tampak tersenyum miris; lengkungan bibir itu seolah menyiratkan ketertekanan yang amat sangat hingga tak luput pula lelehan air mata mengiringi daripadanya. Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sekadar mengatur suasana hatinya agar kembali menenang, "Nenek Chiyo... dia datang hanya untuk mengabariku soal tuntutan yang ia layangkan di pengadilan," ucapnya lirih sembari coba menyingkirkan jejakan air mata yang tertinggal di atas sepasang pipi mulusnya.

"Ma-maksudmu nenek dari Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Ino dengan agak lancang.

Sontak saja kedua mata Sakura yang semula redup, kini tampak terbelalak mengerikan seolah kemarahan mulai menjalari nadi-nadinya yang berdenyut. Mata tajam itu sungguh pun amat membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri, "Jangan sekali-kali menyebut nama bajingan itu di hadapanku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi.

Ino yang merasa tersentak tak kuasa terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya, Sakura-_san_." Sontak saja si gadis pun menundukkan punggungnya rendah pertanda memohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas kecerobohan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kebencianku padanya tak akan pernah berkurang, walau dia sudah mati sekalipun." Sorot mata hijau itu benar-benar terasa penuh diliputi dendam serta kebencian. Tampaknya, Sakura memang tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan buruknya bersama pria bernama Sasori tersebut.

"A-Anda mau minum, Sakura-_san_?" Tawar Ino pada wanita itu sembari diasongkanya segelas air putih yang ia ambil dari meja kecil yang terletak di sebelahnya.

Hanya saja Sakura tampak menolak tawaran tersebut dengan gelengan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, aku hanya sangat benci tiap kali ingat wajah bajingan yang telah mencampakkanku itu."

Lantas si gadis pun menyimpan kembali gelas tersebut pada tempatnya semula. Sembari menunggu Sakura mengatur raut wajah tenangnya kembali, Ino terlihat memerhatikan wanita itu lumayan seksama. Wajah Sakura sangat cantik, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih cantik darinya, namun sayang sekali nasib yang diterimanya amat bertolak belakang dengan keindahan rupanya.

Satu hal yang paling disukai gadis itu pada sosok wanita di hadapannya adalah viridian bening yang menghiasi mata miliknya. Kelereng hijau itu begitu serasi bila dipadukan dengan wajahnya yang agak lonjong tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu buatmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang kembali terdengar pelan.

Merasa situasi sudah kembali normal, Ino pun mulai mengatur ulang rangkaian kalimat yang hendak diutarakannya. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang terkuncir satu, "Saya sedang menyusun skripsi... dan membutuhkan bantuan Sakura-_san_ sebagai narasumber yang akan saya wawancarai."

Wanita tersebut lagi-lagi tersenyum seolah ada yang salah dengan perkataan Ino barusan, "Kau tidak salah memilih orang sepertiku?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang belum pudar dari bibirnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pasti, "Tidak, justru saya amat tertarik dengan persoalan yang tengah dihadapi Sakura-_san_." Gadis itu pun tersenyum berusaha menyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia memang tidak salah memilihnya sebagai narasumber dari skripsi yang hendak disusunnya.

"Baiklah aku bersedia," ucap si wanita berambut merah muda tersebut menyetujui. "Apa yang ingin kauketahui dariku?"

Raut wajah si gadis pun terlihat sumringah mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyetujui permintaannya, tentu saja Ino tak luput mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Sosok wanita mengerikan yang tertanam dalam diri Haruno Sakura pun sirna sudah dari pikirannya, "Kalau boleh tahu, berapa usia Sakura-_san_ sekarang?"

"Aku tidak ingat berapa usiaku saat ini...," jawab si wanita sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "...yang hanya kuingat, aku sudah bertahun-tahun berada di tempat ini."

Ino merasa maklum kalau-kalau Sakura tidak mengingat berapa usianya saat ini, terlebih ia baru saja 'kembali' ke keadaan sehatnya setelah sekian lama terganggu dengan kejiwaannya. "Mungkin Sakura-_san_ bisa sedikit berbagi cerita mengapa sampai...," ujar Ino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya; ia nyaris saja menyebutkan nama pria yang paling dibenci wanita itu, "...mengapa sampai... pria itu mencampakkan Sakura-_san_?"

"Dulu kami tinggal di Yokohama dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama...," jawab Sakura berusaha memutar kembali memorinya yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, "...setelah lulus, kami melakukan 'perbuatan keji' itu... aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau pada akhirnya aku akan mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak."

Ino tampak menyimak kilasan kenangan wanita tersebut dengan amat seksama, "Lelaki itu meninggalkan Sakura-_san_?" tanyanya di sela-sela curahan hati Sakura.

"Dia hilang begitu saja tanpa kabar... aku tidak tahu keberadaannya sama sekali, terlebih saat itu aku sedang mengandung anak dari bajingan tersebut." Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar sumbang. Isak tangisnya mulai mengiringi setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, "Usiaku baru 19 Tahun saat itu... aku dikucilkan keluargaku bahkan diusir dari rumah, dan dengan sisa uang yang kumiliki aku pergi ke kota kecil Kakunodate...," lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang semakin lirih, "...aku tidak berpikir untuk menggugurkan kandunganku, bagaimanapun dulu bajingan itu pernah menjadi pria yang paling kucintai. Hingga Sasura, anakku, lahir dan aku harus membesarkannya seorang diri dengan hanya mengandalkan pekerjaan sebagai penjahit rumahan... kau bisa bayangkan seberapa menderitanya Sasura?"

Tak terasa sepasang mata biru Ino terlihat dibasahi kaca-kaca air mata, sampai pun air bening itu meleleh menerjuni permukaan kedua pipi mulus gadis _blonde_ tersebut. Sejenak Ino menghapus air mata itu menggunakan telapak tangan atasnya, "Apa Anda tidak membenci anak itu? Lalu di mana dia tinggal sekarang?"

Sakura tampak menggeleng, "Bagaimanapun Sasura adalah anakku, aku tak mungkin membencinya... kudengar dia sekarang tinggal bersama keluargaku di Yokohama," jawabnya dengan tetesan air mata yang masih lumayan deras. "Sepuluh tahun bajingan itu menghilang... dan aku melihatnya kembali. Ketika itu, aku tengah mencari makanan di tempat sampah sebuah diskotik, malam itu dia setengah mabuk, dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku."

Ino menatap sedih sang wanita yang tengah menangis di hadapannya, "Apa mungkin pria itu tak mengenalimu karena dia sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak! Orang mabuk tidak mungkin berkata selancar itu... dia mengataiku pelacur dan kata-kata lain yang tak pantas ia katakan untuk wanita yang pernah dicintainya," jawabnya sekaligus menampik ucapanku yang menurutnya tidak benar. "Hatiku amat sakit, perasaan cintaku berubah jadi kebencian saat itu pula... dan kau pun pasti sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

Si gadis mengangguk pertanda ia sudah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud wanita tersebut. Seandainya Ino yang berada di posisi Sakura saat itu, mungkin saja ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa Sakura-_san_ sudah tahu alasan mengapa pria itu menghilang tanpa kabar?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya kian ingin tahu. Dia merasa semakin tertarik dengan kelanjutan kisah percintaan tragis ini.

Sakura terlihat mengangguk, "Beberapa minggu setelah aku dipindahkan dari rumah sakit jiwa Kakunodate ke pusat rehabilitasi ini, seorang wanita menemuiku... dia mengaku sebagai istri dari bajingan itu," jawabnya sedikit mengenang awal-awal keberadaannya di pusat rehabilitasi. "Selama sepuluh tahun itu, Sasori pindah ke Taiwan dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana... dia menikah dengan wanita bernama Konan. Wanita itulah yang mendatangiku, dia bersumpah akan menuntutku dengan hukuman mati... tapi sayangnya pemerintah melindungi setiap warga negaranya yang tengah menjalani perawatan kejiwaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuntutan yang sekarang?" tanya Ino menimpali perkataan wanita tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut sekalipun aku dijatuhi hukuman mati," jawab Sakura dengan sesungging senyumnya yang tampak kembali setelah sedari tadi lenyap dipupuskan oleh lelehan air mata.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tampak terkesiap dari lamunannya tentang kejadian tadi siang saat dirinya menemui sosok wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Wanita tersebut mempunyai segudang kisah tentang perjalanan cintanya dengan seorang pemuda yang sempat dicintainya.

Ino tersadar dari kilas baliknya manakala ia mendengar sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari telepon genggamnya. Ponsel yang kebetulan tengah disimpan di atas perutnya itu pun lekas diambilnya, lantas didapatinya sebuah surel baru saja memenuhi kotak masuk.

**From: nara_shikamaru**

**Good night!  
Sun, Sept 9 2012 10:21 pm JST**

**Sleep tight, okay? Have a nice dream... :***

Tak luput senyum sumringah terbingkai lebar dari bibir gadis manis tersebut. Rupanya pesan singkat dari surel yang baru saja didapatkannya itu datang dari kekasihnya yang tengah berada di Korea Selatan; Nara Shikamaru.

Sang kekasih sepertinya tak pernah absen satu malam pun untuk mengiriminya ucapan selamat tidur, hal ini yang membuat Ino selalu merasa di awang-awang.

Kalau dibandingkan kisah cintanya dengan wanita bernama Sakura itu, ibarat surga dan neraka yang saling bertolak belakang. Ino pun selalu berharap romansanya tak akan setragis wanita yang ditemuinya tadi siang tersebut. Buktinya, meskipun hubungannya dengan Shikamaru yang sudah terpisah bentangan jarak selama nyaris empat tahun, pria itu tetap saja perhatian padanya. Berbeda sekali dengan mantan kekasih Sakura yang menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Kalau sampai Shikamaru menghilang tanpa kabar, aku pastikan dia akan lebih menderita dari apa yang diperbuat Sakura pada kekasihnya dulu."

**...to be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy birthday... ini chapter pertama fanfic yang kujanjikan sama kamu :) Moga suka, chapter selanjutnya akan ku-update secepatnya. Omong-omong, saya juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena "Verlorene"—prekuel fanfiksi ini—telah terpilih sebagai Best Lime/Lemon/PWP for Oneshot pada ajang IFA Tahun 2011 kemarin. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memilih dan menominasikan fanfiksi tersebut.

Review?

Salam, Arionyxle.


End file.
